


Mrs. Arrow

by space_slasher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gossip Blog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Пять раз, когда Фелисити называли Миссис Эроу
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 14





	Mrs. Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mrs. Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353067) by [ohmypreciousgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl). 



> первый и, возможно, единственный гетный перевод в море слэша. вы вообще видели как сияют их глаза, когда они смотрят друг на друга?? думаю, это весомая причина, чтобы попробовать что-то новое... (http://scifi-tv.ru/images/series/Arrow/S04E09_Dark_Waters_19.jpg)
> 
> в оригинале Фелисити называют «Mrs. Arrow», что переводится как «миссис Стрела», но согласитесь, звучит не очень. так что «миссис Эрроу» к вашим услугам.

Сторожеваябашня.ком — ваш источник всей правды о линчевателях.

**«Миссис Эрроу: Раскрытие тайн личной жизни загадочного линчевателя Старлинг Сити»**

_Первое появление Стрелы, ранее известного как Капюшон, было в октябре 2012 года. В течении четырех лет этот человек заключил в тюрьму и убил многих преступников. Преследуемый полицией как нарушитель закона, многие горожане считают его героем. И нельзя отрицать, что личность мстителя Старлинг Сити окружена спорами._

_Сегодня Наблюдатель из Сторожевой башни здесь с вами, чтобы раскрыть все секреты человека в маске._

_В прошлом месяце благодаря анонимному источнику мы опубликовали несколько снимков Стрелы, который обнимает и целует блондинку на крыше здания. Человек, который сделал эти фотографии из соседнего здания, назвал этот момент «очень милым»._

_— Я видел, как он проверял её, вероятно, на предмет травм, а потом были долгие объятия. Когда они начали целоваться, стало очевидно, какие это отношения, — рассказал источник. — Это было невероятно и замечательно видеть, как человек способный на убийства и насилие, также может демонстрировать свою любовь. Я подумал, что было бы хорошо, если люди увидели бы эту человеческую сторону линчевателя, поэтому я сделал несколько фотографий._

_После этого мы решили заняться тщательным поиском информации. Как итог, обнаружили инсайдера, у которого на руках были документы полиции с показаниями одного из парней, которого захватил Стрела._

_— Он не работает один, ясно? Ему удалось взломать охрану моего отеля и найти место, где были надежно скрыты украденные вещи. Парень, который ставил сигнализацию и замки, был лучшим на рынке, и он пообещал мне, что их будет невозможно взломать. А Стрела всё время разговаривал с женщиной через коммуникатор. Должно быть, она взломала мою систему и помогала ему ориентироваться в здании. Кем бы ни была эта женщина, она чертовски гениальна. Откуда я знаю, что человек на том конце провода — женщина? Не знаю, может быть, потому что он упомянул, что она — его жена, пока надевал на меня наручники?_

_Не сказать, что это сильно удивило нас. В ранних статьях мы упоминали возможность командной работы многих линчевателей, включая Стрелу. Казалось невозможным успешно завершить столько операций в одиночку. И очевидно, что мужчина, который использует лук, и женщина, с выдающимися компьютерными навыками, по совместительству с которой он целовался на крыше, является частью одной команды для борьбы за справедливость._

_Нам приятно знать, что за суровостью и зелеными стрелами стоит человек, любящий свою жену изо всех сил. Это делает линчевателя ближе к обычным гражданам. Желаем всего хорошего лучшей паре мстителей Старлинг Сити. Ведь, в конце концов, те, кто борется с преступностью вместе, остается вместе навсегда._

* * *

— Как прошёл ваш день, миссис Эрроу?

Непроизвольное рычание вырвалось из горла Фелисити:

— Серьёзно, Сара? — спросила она, обернувшись. — Что я говорила тебе о чтении Сторожевой башни?

Сара засмеялась, удовлетворенно качая головой.

— Ты такая милая, когда так хмуро смотришь на меня, миссис Эрроу.

Фелисити взяла одну из ручек, лежащую рядом, и бросила её в подругу, но та только засмеялась ещё громче, когда предмет пролетел мимо.

— Для той, кто замужем за Стрелой, ты удивительно плохо попадаешь в цель. — Сара подняла ручку и положила её на стол около компьютера.

— Ты ужасна, и я понятия не имею, почему дружу с тобой.

— Тебе нравится смотреть, как я надираю зад Оливеру во время наших тренировок, — выходя из зала, ответила она.

Фелисити покачала головой и вернулась к своим исследованиям. Она была слишком занята, чтобы беспокоиться о том, как её называют в блоге о линчевателях.

 _По крайней мере, они не охотились за настоящей личностью Стрелы, а просто дополняли информацию о мстителе_ , мысленно решила она.

* * *

— Спасибо, миссис Куин, — детектив Лэнс остановился, нахмурившись, — извините, я имел в виду _спасибо, миссис Эрроу._

_Он дразнит меня, это точно._

— Яблоко от яблони... — пробормотала Фелисити себе под нос. Квентин поднял брови в немом вопросе.

— Сара указала мне на статью вчера, — объяснила она, закатывая глаза.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что она ссылалась на то, что ты его гениальная жена, которая борется с преступностью бок о бок.

Фелисити улыбнулась ему, целуя в его щеку:

— Спасибо за поддержку, детектив.

— Это тебе спасибо, дорогая, — ответил он, беря документы, которые помогут поймать наркоторговца в Глейдс.

Фелисити помахала Квентину и села в машину, чтобы поехать в бункер Стрелы.

— Никакой мирной жизни для миссис Куин, — пробормотала она, включив радио. _Или ещё одна ночь спасения города как миссис Эрроу._

Странно, но новое прозвище не беспокоило её так сильно, как она думала в начале.

* * *

— Привет, Фелисити, — взволнованно сказал Барри, махнув рукой в веб-камеру. Но далее он резко остановился и серьезно посмотрел на неё. — Или мне теперь лучше звать тебя миссис Эрроу?

Его уголки губ начали подрагивать, когда он увидел раздраженное лицо Фелисити.

— И ты, Брут?* — Это стало последней каплей, и Барри звонко рассмеялся.

Когда его смех стих, оставив на губах только дразнящую улыбку, он спросил:

— Сколько людей уже назвали тебя так?

— Слишком много. — Её ответ был прост.

— Как будто тебе не нравится это прозвище, — понимающе кивнул Барри.

— Я понятия не имею о чём ты говоришь.

Стараясь не смотреть Барри в глаза, Фелисити перевела взгляд на бумаги. Всё знали, это верный признак, что она врет.

— Угу, — скептически хмыкнул он, — я слежу за тобой, Куин.

Барри игриво подмигнул, а потом снова рассмеялся.

— Тебе нужна информация о Киллер Фрост или нет? — она поменяла тему, но с улыбкой на губах, показывая, что в действительности не обижена на Барри.

— Удиви меня.

* * *

— Добрый вечер, миссис Куин.

Глубокий голос Оливера вывел из задумчивости о последних файлах программного обеспечения. Она повернулась в сторону мужа и расплылась в улыбке, увидев, что он ещё в своём снаряжении Стрелы.

— Привет, мистер Куин, — Фелисити встала с кровати и в несколько шагов сократила расстояние между ними. — Не хочешь поделиться, почему ты носишь костюм Стрелы дома?

Оливер нежно поцеловал её и отступил на шаг назад, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть в глаза.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе, когда делал предложение?

Фелисити сморщила лоб в замешательстве:

— Что ты… — она покачала головой, на секунду прикрыв глаза, — ты просил меня стать миссис Куин. — Вспомнив этот момент, она хихикнула. Если захотеть, Оливер мог быть самым романтичным человеком, которого она когда-либо встречала. Его предложение руки и сердца является убедительным доказательством этого.

Оливер сжал губы и немного сузил глаза.

— Сегодня до моего сведения дошло, что я просил тебя стать моей женой как Оливер Куин, не как Стрела.

Фелисити выгнула брови, её глаза расширились от удивления. Оливер поднял руку и протянул ей стрелу. Его глаза сияли.

— Миссис Куин, вы будете моей миссис Эрроу?

Она медленно моргнула, пытаясь понять глупость своего мужа и всё-таки сдержать смех.

— Диггл был бы счастлив, если услышал бы, что ты только что использовал свое альтер-эго, чтобы попросить меня выйти за тебя замуж. Опять, — отметила она. Оливер пожал плечами в ответ, смешок сорвался с его губ.

— Я просто хочу быть твоим мужем во всех отношениях, — ответил он, поднимая стрелу, пока она не достигла уровня ее глаз. — Что ты скажешь?

Фелисити вздохнула, делая вид, что обдумывает варианты. Оливер подтолкнул её коленом, прежде чем _миссис Эрроу_ громко рассмеялась и схватила стрелу из его руки. Он обнял ее за талию и прижал к груди.

— Теперь ты застряла со Стрелой навечно, — мягко целуя в губы, прошептал Оливер.

Фелисити мило сморщила нос и решительно произнесла:

— Тебе стоит перестать говорить о себе в третьем лице.

Оливер вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Забрав стрелу одной рукой, он поднял Фелисити над полом, позволяя её ногам обвиться вокруг его талии, и направился в сторону кровати.

Хотя почти все и настаивали на том, что ему нужно прекратить это делать, он понимал, как это разделение помогло ему сохранить рассудок. Днём он был Оливером Куином, генеральным директором, а ночью превращался в Стрелу, опасного линчевателя Старлинг Сити. Не то чтобы Фелисити волновали все те титулы, которые он себе давал. Для неё Оливер все время был просто Оливером, её лучшим другом и мужем.

— Я люблю вас, мистер Эрроу, — пробормотала Фелисити, когда он опустил её поверх одеяла.

— Я тоже вас люблю, миссис Эрроу, — сказал Оливер, откинувшись назад, чтобы снять капюшон.

— Нет, — она остановила его руки, чтобы расстегнуть молнию. — Оставь капюшон, просто сними штаны, — дразняще сказала она, подмигивая.

Фелисити довольно улыбнулась, когда он снова поцеловал ее, и рукой спихнула на пол бумаги, с которыми работала до всего этого, чтобы было больше места. Мысленно она, конечно, осознавала, что придётся так много разобрать, но Оливер был таким… Оливером, что она решила сдаться и насладиться моментом. На данный момент ничто другое не имело значения в мире.

Именно так и должно быть.


End file.
